saint-valentin
by Iku Mitsu
Summary: one-shot pour la ll et Miku ce déteste depuis quelque temps,un jour il se retrouve enfermé dans le sous-sol...que va t-il se passer ?


Bon comme aujourd'hui c'est la saint- valentin je vais faire une fanfic Dellxmiku (désoler Len)pour Voca,alors bonne lecture ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pov Miku

Dring dring drin-

Je ferme l'alarme et commence à me rendormir quand quelqu'un ouvre brusquement la porte

Mikuo:Miku,réveille-toi,il y a école

Miku:mmh dans 5 minutes

Mikuo:non on va être en retard

Miku:il est quel heure ?

Mikuo:7H20

Miku:quoi !

Je me lève rapidement et fait sortir mon frère de ma chambre,je m' habit avec mon uniforme et prend mon déjeuner

Mikuo:tu viens Miku

Miku:shi (mange sa tartine)

Je viens à côté de Mikuo et marche avec lui

Miku:whao,pourquoi il y a une atmosphère romantique

Mikuo:tu a oublié,c'est la saint-valentin

Miku:ah oui j'avais oublié

Mikuo:comme d'habitude

Miku:(fais le moue)oh sa va

on est arrivé devant le collège,Mikuo et moi sont on 3éme mais dans différente classe

Mikuo:salut,à tout à l'heure

Miku:oui à tout à l'heure

Je rentre dans ma classe et voit Defoko avec Haku,Ia et Deruko

Miku:konnichi'wa minna-san

Defoko:ohayo Miku-chan

Haku:o-ohayo M-Miku-san

Ia et Deruko:konnishi'wa Miku-chan

Miku:vous allez bien ?

Deruko:hai

Miku:vous avez vu Neru ?

Haku:e-elle arrive

Miku:d'accord,arigatou

La porte de la classe s'ouvre brusquement

Neru:j'y croit pas !

Ia:que se qu'il y a Neru

Neru:il se passe que quelqu'un a mis une lettre d'amour dans mon casier

Deruko:c'est normal s'est la saint-valentin

Neru:je le sais baka mais c'est la première et je ne sais même pas c'est qui

Defoko:fais-moi voir ta lettre

en fait Defoko a un don elle peut savoir qui a écrit une lettre amoureuse et qu'elle est la personne qui vous aime vraiment

Miku:alors c'est qui ?

Defoko:c'est...c'est Akaito

Haku:tu es vraiment forte

Neru:c-comment tu la su

Deruko:c'est grâce a son don

Defoko:non c'est parce que sa sent le piment

Miku:d'accord,je n'aime pas vraiment la saint-valentin

Gumi:(se trouve derrière Miku)mais c'est beau

Lily:et romantique

Miku:aah,c'est vous,vous m'avez fait peur

Lily et Gumi:gomen

Ia:salut

Gumi:salut

Lily:coucou

ding dong

Haku:oh sa a sonner à tout à l'heure

Miku,Ia,Deruko,Lily et gumi:à tout à l'heure

on est aller s'assoire à nos place respective et Dell est venu

Deruko:Dell tient tu avais oublié ton bento

Dell:arigatou

Lily:salut Dell (d'une voix romantique)

Dell:salut (fait un sourire)

toute les filles sont sous son charme(sauf moi et Deruko)

Miku:(soupir)

Dell:je vous laisse

Gumi:oui à tout à l'heure

Miku:vous êtes vraiment pitoyable

Ia:un jour toi aussi sa va t'arriver

Miku:c'est encore trèèèèès loin

Defoko:ouais ouais

Professeur hiyama:désoler du retard

Mitsu:lever vous

tous le monde se lève

Mitsu:saluer

tous le monde:bonjour Kyoteru-sensei

Kyoteru-sensei :bonjour,vous pouvez vous s'asseoir

Mitsu:assiyez-vous

et tous le monde s'assoient.

La classe commence

(on va passer la classe)

Miku:a enfin l'heure du déjeuner j'ai vraiment faim

Lily:Dell,tu veut manger avec nous ?

Comme tous les jours Dell était avec c'est regarde vers nous et me regarde froidement

Dell:non,merci

Lily:à ce garçon,toujours froid

Ia:mais il est vraiment beau

Deruko:heu,vous savez je suis la et vous êtes entrains de parler de mon aniki

Gumi:je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Dell te déteste pourtant vous étiez ami depuis toute petit

Miku:(hausse les épaules)je ne sais pas

je ne comprend pas pourquoi i mois Dell a commencer à ne plus me parler,à être froid et à rester avec pleins de filles alors qu'avant il n'aimer pas ç ne me parle même plus,c'était mon premier amour,mais bon on si habitue avec le temps.

Ding dong

Deruko:ho,j'ai pas eu le temps de tout manger T^T

on se remet à notre place et la classe recommence

(les cours on passer)

Gumi:tu vient Miku

Miku:non je suis de service

Lily:d'accord à demain

Miku:salut les filles

Lily,Gumi et Deruko:à demain

Je regarde les filles partir et tous les autres

élè vais au sous-sol pour aller chercher le matériel et revient en me demande avec qui je suis ?

Quand je reviens en classe je voit Dell tout seul

Miku:que fait tu ici ?

Dell:(me répond froidement)je suis de service

Miku:m-moi aussi

Dell:commençons

(Après quelques heures)

Miku:en fin terminer,tu viens m'aider pour ranger le matériel

Dell:(froidement)tu n'as aller ranger toi-même

Miku:desoler monsieur mais j'ai besoins d'aide

Dell:d'accord,d'accord

Dell et moi son aller au sous-sol mais quand on voulait retourner en haut la porte c'est fermer avec nous à l'intérieur

J'essaye d'ouvrir la porte mais elle ne s'ouvre pas

Miku:e-elle ne veut pas s'ouvrir

Dell:on a qu'à appeler de l'aide

nous commençons a crier pour que quelqu'un nous entend mais personne

Miku:mon téléphone est cassé depuis 5 jours,tu as le tiens ?

Dell:attent(fouille dan ses poches)non j'ai oubliés dans la classe

Miku:mon frère est chez un ami

Dell:et la mienne aussi

Les fenêtres sont trop petit pour passer et il commence à faire nuit et on na pas de lumière

Dell:on a plus qu'à aller s'asseoir et attendre

(soupir)qu'est-ce qui ma pris de regarder un film d'horreur sur une école,maintenant je commence à avoir peur T^T.

Bon,comme il n'y avait que un canapé pour 2 personnes nous nous somme assis sur le canapé.

Pov de l'autrice

Miku était entrains d'essayer de faire disparaître le film que elle a vu hier quand d'un coup elle entendis un bruit,elle a eu peur et elle c'est accrocher à Dell comme si sa vie en dépender

Dell:M-Miku ?

Miku :(tient fermement le bras de Dell)

Dell:(doucement)Miku

Miku je je suis désoler

Miku se détache de Dell,elle regarde vers Dell et il voit que Miku pleure,ne pouvant supporter le fait que Miku pleure,il lui sèche les larmes

Dell:Miku arrête de pleurer tu est plus belle quand tu souris

Miku:D-Dell...

tout les deux se son perdu dans les yeux en oublions tout ce qu'il y a autour d'eux, oublions qu'il se déteste se regardons profondément dans leurs yeux ou l'on peut voir un peu de tristesse dans les yeux de s'approchent dangereusement mais Miku se souviens qu'il le déteste,elle met sa main sur le joue gauche de Dell et elle le sourit tristement

Miku:Dell,tu me déteste

Dell:je ne te déteste pas !

Miku:alors pourquoi est tu si froid avec moi ?

Dell:parce que...parce que je t'ai vu embrasser quelqu'un...

Miku:(étonner)mais je n'ai jamais embrasser quelqu'un

Dell:(c'est yeux son cacher)

Miku:(doucement)Dell...je dit que la vériter

Dell:pourtant,je t'ai vu embrasser Kyoteru-sensei

Miku:mais non!j'étais aller demander à Kyoteru-sensei si il aimer Lily car Lily l'aime,j'avais vu une tache et je l'ai enlever;et puis qu'est-ce que sa peut te fai-

Quand Dell a entendu ce que Miku a dit il étais si heureux qu'il l'embrasse .Miku,choquée ne bouge plus et ne fit rien mais lentement ses sentiment qu'elle avait durement enterrer sont sorti comme si elle n'avait jamais essayer de l'enterrer,elle ferme ses yeux pour correspondre au baiser et sans le savoir met ses bras autour du cou de Dell et lui met ses mains autours de ses hanches,le baiser étais chaste,doux et timide mais ils ont du arrêter car l'air manquer aprés quelque secondes ils s'embrassent à nouveau mais avec moins de timiditer,Dell lèche les lèvres de Miku et elle ouvre doucement sa bouche et la langue de Dell joue lentement avec celle de Miku puis peu à peu cela devient plus féroce,plus possessif,Miku gémit puis ils se sont séparer à cause du manque d'air

Dell:je t'aime Miku

Miku:moi aussi je t'aime Dell

Dell alla vers le cou de Miku mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils vit le concierge

Le concierge:désoler j'avais oublier que on ranger ici le matériel,ça va ? Il n'y a pas de problème ?

Miku et Dell rougis

Miku:n-non,merci d'avoir ouvrit la porte

Le concierge:aller,vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Miku:h-hai

Ils sont sortis rapidement et quand ils étaient loin du collège,ils se regardent et rougis

Dell:on va cher toi

Miku:si tu veut

Ils allèrent cher Miku et quand ils sont arriver,Dell a plaquer Miku contre le canapé.

Dell:maintenant qu'on est tout seul on va pouvoir continuer.(souris séduisant)

et il continuèrent

Fin


End file.
